Stupidity Can't Be Cured
by ExGratia
Summary: Recently, Luffy's life has been an emotional roller coaster - First there is this doctor who seems to hate him for absolutely no reasons, then there is this mysterious stranger with a white hat who follows Luffy everywhere he goes and now someone has even started sending him anonymous love letters! How long will it take Luffy to get the hint? AU LawLu


**A/N: So basically the only reason this fic exists is because I'm currently sick as fuck. I have absolutely no idea how I managed to catch a cold in the middle of summer. And since I don't wanna spend my time doing nothing I thought 'Why don't you make yourself useful and write a new LawLu story?'. So here you go, I hope you like this one (:**

* * *

Stupidity Can't Be Cured

"How exactly did he break his arm again, yoi?" Marco asked as he sat down on one of the metallic and uncomfortable chairs meant for visitors, eyeing the body of the sleeping freckled man in front of him sceptically. Usually he would have asked Ace himself how he had gotten into this situation - if it weren't for the young man's constant and unexpected narcolepsy attacks that made a proper conversation nearly impossible.

"He...jumped in front of me... to protect me." Luffy said slowly and with an uncertain voice, standing right next to Marco, his own coal colored eyes following the blond man's gaze to his brother.

In front of them, said freckled man seemed to be sleeping peacefully in his hospital bed. He was lying flat on his back, his arms and legs completely outstretched. Occasionally, both visitors could hear him snoring contently. On his left arm the dark-haired man was wearing a cast on which Luffy had already scribbled his own signature and several stupid doodles before Marco came.

Marco rolled his blue eyes and allowed his gaze to travel from Ace to stare at his best friend's younger brother next to him. He sighed heavily and rested his head on his right hand as he looked up at Luffy. "And what happened this time?"

Marco was aware that his friend had a weakness for throwing himself in front of people to protect them - especially when it came to his younger brother. This was the first time he had broken a limb, though. To be honest, Marco would probably do the same if he had to protect someone dear to him, there was no doubt about it - However, Ace's concepts of protection were rather... questionable.

Luffy opened his mouth to speak again - reluctantly though, as if he could feel the blond man's piercing gaze on him. "Yesterday... He jumped in front of me to... stop a ball someone shot at me. And... he fell right on his left arm."

"Luffy, aren't you the goalkeeper of your team, yoi? People are_ supposed _to shoot the ball into your direction!" Marco sounded frustrated. He simply knew that his best friend's injury was not the consequence of a courageous deed but rather acted as a neon sign spelling _'Hey everyone, look at me, I traded my intelligence for an unnecessary brother complex!'_

"Uh...yeah." Luffy shifted his weight from one foot to the other nervously as he nodded his head slightly at Marco. He knew that Ace would do anything to protect him from any kind danger. Well...even if there was no real danger to begin with, Ace would still somehow protect him from it. He did it all the time and Luffy stopped caring at some point. Protecting him from non-existing danger seemed like it was Ace's favorite hobby.

A sudden and loud groan interrupted Luffy's thoughts, causing him to turn his attention back to his slowly awaking older brother.

"Morning..." Ace mumbled, still sounding tired and obviously not aware that it was already late in the afternoon. His dark eyes fluttered owlishly to adapt to the bright white colors of the room.

"Ace, you're awake!" Luffy exclaimed happily, his previous conversation with Marco almost forgotten.

The moment Ace recognized Luffy's voice, his whole upper body shot up into a sitting position, his own eyes suddenly looking wide awake. "Holy shit, Lu! Are you alright?! Fuck, did you get hurt?! Are you okay-"

"Ace," Marco interrupted him, snarling slightly. "There's no need to interrogate him like this. You better take care of your own problem you got right there, yoi." The blond man pointed his index finger at Ace's left arm.

The older D brother turned his eyes to look at Marco, narrowing them dangerously as he glared at the blond. Marco tried not to erupt in laughter at the display. Was he seriously trying to look intimidating? With that stupid cast on his arm?

"_You_ don't have a younger brother, Marco. You have absolutely no idea what I go through all the time!"

Marco folded his arms against his chest. He didn't want to remind his best friend of the fact that almost all of the things he 'went through' were pretty much self-induced, so he simply looked unimpressed at Ace but decided to keep his mouth shut.

Luffy turned his attention to his brother and Marco, smiling happily. "However, I'm glad you're alright, Ace!" he said. "I'm going home now and call gramps to tell him you're okay."

Ace seemed to hesitate, obviously not comfortable with the thought of leaving Luffy alone while he was practically chained to his hospital bed. But seeing the bright smile on Luffy's face made most of his worry disappear quickly. "Yeah... Be careful on your way back home."

"Sure!" Luffy exclaimed loudly, his hand already on the knob of the large white door of Ace's room, opening it slowly.

"And watch out for approaching cars when you cross the streets!" Ace added.

"Uh, yeah." Luffy's eyes shifted nervously from one side to the other as he slowly stepped out of the room.

"Call me immediately when you get home safe, alright?"

"Y-Yes." Luffy felt a huge need to leave the room as fast as possible.

"Avoid eye contact with strangers!" Luffy didn't hear the last part of Ace's speech as he left the room in a hurry and slammed the door shut.

Marco raised a blond eyebrow, not really believing what he had just witnessed. His arms were still folded as he turned his head to his best friend, cocking it slightly to the right side. "I think you scared him a little bit, yoi."

Ace gaze snapped to the blond man who made his way to the window to pull aside the white curtains, allowing the setting sun to illuminate the white room a little bit. "What are you talking about? I just care for him, that's all."

Marco's eyes narrowed at him. "I think Luffy is old enough to know what he does."

"He's only fourteen!"

"He's nineteen, Ace!" Marco corrected him, ignoring the way Ace was glowering at him. But he seriously couldn't care less. Luffy was no longer the clumsy and thoughtless little boy Ace believed he was.

Ace let out a frustrated breath and slowly lowered himself into his bed again, appreciating the feeling of soft pillows against his head. A few minutes of silence passed until he moved his healthy hand to gesture for Marco to come closer to him. Marco complied and stepped forward, slightly curious for what Ace wanted to tell him. He leaned in to hear what the freckled man was about to say.

"I...I can feel my narcolepsy slowly kicking in again..." His voice sounded weak and Marco was wondering if he was really tired and just about to drift off to sleep again or if he was just being overly dramatic. "Please..." he muttered. "Take care of Luffy for me while I'm here..." With those words he let his head fall against the pillows again and closed his eyes. Moments later, he started snoring.

Marco sighed in frustration. What the hell was wrong with this guy?

* * *

Luffy closed the door behind him and ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He wasn't running away from anyone though - He just wanted to get out of this hospital as soon as possible. He never liked cold and sterile places like this one. If he ever was in charge of a hospital he would make damn sure to paint the whole building with bright colors, put lovely plants in every corner and he would hang pretty pictures on every wall - He would even draw them himself! Luffy was strictly convinced of his marvellous art skills, after all.

Suddenly he heard someone yelling and turned his head around to look where the sound came from, not lowering the speed of his feet. Not being able to see anyone though, Luffy turned his head back again - And collided face first with one of the many big glass doors of the hospital.

Immediately, a sharp pain raced through Luffy's body, starting at his right temple where the door hit him first. "Oh, fuck!" Luffy cussed, rubbing the spot on his head with his hand in a careful way. Thankfully he didn't feel any blood oozing out from where he got hurt. However, his whole mind was dizzy from the pain and he could already feel a heavy headache approaching. Damn, he was going to suffer from one hell of a bruise, right on his head for everyone to see.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching him slowly. Luffy squeezed his eyes shut but turned around regardless.

"Are you deaf? I told you to stop running just a few seconds ago."

He blinked his eyes open the very same second the man started to speak, immediately recognizing the owner of the voice as the one who yelled at him and caused Luffy's distraction. He stared up at the man who was standing several feet in front of him. The white coat and the stethoscope around his neck led Luffy to believe that he had to be one of the doctors working at this hospital.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Luffy replied sarcastically, still rubbing the spot on his head. Usually he never complained about any kind of pain. He was used to it, thanks to his grandfather's many Fists Of Love, but damn, this was nothing compared to what his grandfather had ever done to him!

The doctor just stared down at Luffy, his mouth a thin line. He let out an annoyed _'Tsk' _and turned around, leaving Luffy all alone where he was.

Luffy stared at the man's back, completely dumbstruck. "H-Hey! Aren't you supposed to take a look at this?" What the fuck was this guy thinking? Luffy didn't know his name, but he was damn sure that he had just come across the worst doctor ever. Luffy could be concussed but that bastard just walked away from him like he didn't even care!

"What am I supposed to take a look at? Your stupidity?" The man looked at Luffy from over his shoulder as he kept walking away from him, the cold gaze of the man's grey eyes sending shivers down Luffy's spine. "I think I've seen enough of that, thanks." He turned his head away and walked off, not bothering to waste more of his time with the injured teenager.

Luffy felt his eye twitching as he stared after the man until he couldn't see him anymore.

* * *

"You deserve an award for being the only person in the world who walks into a hospital feeling perfectly fine and leaves with a giant bruise on his head." Zoro muttered as he moved some strands of Luffy's dark hair away from his face to examine the spot on his head. They were currently sitting on the soft couch in the living room of Luffy's and Ace's apartment. On the wooden coffee table in front of them was a little bag with bandages, patches and painkillers - Something Zoro had brought along with him.

The moment the green-haired man touched the bruise with his hand, Luffy winced in pain. "Ouch! Zoro, stop touching it!"

"Do you want me to take a look at it or not?" Zoro asked, a little grin gracing his lips. Of course, if there was any person who was familiar with wounds or injuries of any kind, it would be Zoro. He had little scars and bruises all over his own body and usually treated them himself. This man loved fighting more than he loved booze - and he really loved booze a lot! Luffy was sure that he could trust him, he was one of his best friends after all. Still, the goddamn pain was just too intense!

"My head is throbbing. And I feel like shit..." Luffy murmured as he lowered his gaze, allowing Zoro to move his head slightly to the side to give him a better view.

"Yeah, I know. Getting your head hurt is especially nasty. However, it doesn't look like anything severe. A simple patch will do the job." Zoro grabbed a little patch from his bag and placed it not so gently on Luffy's bruise, causing the younger man to shut his eyes and clench his teeth.

"I'm still a little surprised that doctor ignored you." Zoro said when he was finished treating Luffy's injury. "Doctors are obligated to help any person in pain. You should really go to the hospital and complain about him. Do you still know what he looked like?"

"Yeah." Luffy said, his eyes narrowing angrily as images of the man shot through his mind. "Dark hair, dark eyes, dark soul."

"Well, you should definitely do it next time you visit your brother. That man is irresponsible." Zoro moved up from the couch to make his way to the kitchen, intending to grab a cold beer from the fridge.

"I don't know. I really don't want to see that guy again." Luffy relaxed himself on the couch and turned the TV on. He just wanted to forget everything about that incident - However, the throbbing pain was a constant reminder of the man who caused him this pain.

* * *

"Shachi."

Shachi stopped his task of reading several patient files when he heard his friend's voice calling for him. He looked up at the doctor standing in front of him.

"Hey Law! What's up?" It was a rare thing to see Law when they were supposed to be working. Time for talking was restricted to lunch break or once their work was over in the evening. As a surgeon, Law was usually a really busy man. He hardly ever stopped by to talk...unless it was something _really _important.

"Who is that patient in Room 91?" Law asked, his voice completely calm.

"Huh?" Shachi was a little confused. Room 91 was located on the first floor - And the first floor was for patients with only small injuries, not those who needed surgery. He was curious about what Law needed the information for, but didn't question the man in front of him. If Law wanted the information from him, then he probably had a good reason for it, Shachi was sure. He opened a huge drawer and pulled out a certain file. "The patient's name is Portgas D. Ace. Ahh, I remember that guy! There's a really funny story behind his-"

"I don't care. Show me the picture of that guy's face." Shachi was a little flabbergasted but complied. He opened the file and showed Law the picture.

Yep. There was no doubt about it. The dumbass who ran into the door was definitely that man's brother. They both resembled each other way too much.

"Give me the address of that man." Law demanded.

"W-What? Law, are we even allowed to do that?" Shachi was really suspicious of what Law was up to. Demanding personal information from a patient was so unlike him!

"Just shut up and tell me where he lives. I have my reasons."

Shachi gulped and did as Law told him, hoping nobody would catch them. Oh God. What if anyone _would_ catch them eventually?! Shachi would probably get kicked out of the hospital, no one would ever hire him again for being unreliable, he would end up on the streets like a bum, people would look down on him whenever he was on the streets begging for food, other hobos would gang up on him and- Oh dear Lord! He could already feel the cold sweat that was running down his forehead.

Law, completely contrary to Shachi, looked collected as always. He scribbled the information down on a tiny piece of paper and stuffed it into the pocket of his white coat.

Shachi couldn't see it completely, but he was sure that Law was smiling a little bit as he left the room.

* * *

**A/N: I have absolutely no clue how long this story is going to be. I...should really think about this first before I start writing a fic. But hey, look, this is me not giving a fuck - ¯\_(****ツ****)_/¯**

**Tell me if you liked it so far! *flies away***


End file.
